Puss in Boots: One Shot series
by Tigerboy101
Summary: A story containing simple, romantic Puss/Kitty one shots. Some are connected, others aren't. I will take any request you have to give me! Ratings of one shots can vary, depending on the desired content. (REQUESTS ARE CURRENTLY OPEN!)
1. Rules and Requiremnts

**Author speaking: Okay, to start this chapter series off, I want to explain a few things first off. If anyone wasn't already aware, I deleted_ PIB: Thoughts and Regrets _in the past week. That is because I couldn't figure out where else to go with the story, and didn't really feel like it was hooking readers at All. :( So sorry to the readers that somehow did like the story!**

**Anyhow, as I was saying, these are the requirements for the one shots series that I need to see in your requests. If one of the requirements isn't meant- like the situation, for example, I will make one up for you. And I know for a fact that you guys would probably want every detail of your requests to be meant, so please mention all of the following bellow:**

**1. Situation: **What will happen in the adventure that the lovers are in? What, where, and how would you like the one shot to take place? (**Please do not forget this one!)**

**2. Romance t**ype: What kind of romance do you want between them both? (A light kiss or two, intense making out, making out followed by suggested content, etc.) Lemon is not excepted for this requirement! I mean it! Anything that pushes suggestive content will be disregarded, and not posted. I apologize, but that it not something I do not write.

**3. Other Characters and/or OC(s): **(Don't really know why this one matters. :P) Do you want an OC to enter the story? Maybe even one of the main characters, like Imelda or Humpty? Don't be afraid to make the one shot creative!

**4. Outcome: **What would you like to happen in the end of your requested one shot? Every story has a happy ending, (Or in this case, whatever the heck kind of ending you want. :P) so don't forget this one either!

**Important note: Any requirement that is not meant, I will assume that you have decided to let me pick for you, and will make it one of my own ideas.**

**And I think that is pretty much it. Do not hesitate to post your requests. However, I would rather you not post lemon ideas in the reviews. Not just because I will not accept them, but because I do not want them taking up space in the reviews. Romance wise, I will state that I go as far as suggestive content- maybe I will go as far as strong suggestive content, but I'm a little iffy on that one. Again, it all depends on the situation you pick. I have nothing against lemon lovers, and I could care less about those stories, but personally, I do not write those kinds of things.**

**I also want to mention, that I will try my best to get to all of your requests as best as I can, if I were to get more than one request, but please try to be patient with me. If I do not pick yours, do not fear. I go in order from oldest requests, to newest, so NEVER, worry about your request not being picked.**

**If I do not get a one shot within a 2-3 week period, I may create one myself. But I would much rather satisfy your ideas then my own, so don't hesitate to post them. **

**Hope you enjoy this never-ending series! ;D I hope to keep it going forever, but I need your guy's help in order for that to happen. The chapter after this was my original one shot, and is something to get you pumped for my Pussity (PussXKitty) series.**

**Happy trails! -_Tigerboy101_**


	2. Ain't that a kick in the head?

**Hope you all enjoy this one shot! I got the inspiration to write this one shot from the 1960s, 1970s I think song? I forget which, but the song title is, "_Ain't that a kick in the head?" I assure you, I won't make my other one shots this long in your requests, this is just something to get you pumped for the one shot series._**

* * *

><p>Puss scanned the rooftops out in front of him. As far as he could tell, there were no good places to rob, or good places to get gold out of, nor did anyone look to be in need of a gato for hire or want his help otherwise, and Puss was getting impatient already because of this. For a herovillain like himself, it was hard to go one day without doing anything productive. He wanted to go do something today, he just didn't know exactly what that was or would be.

Back when Humpty and Kitty were around he'd actually had something to do, but now that adventure had ended and he was bored once again. In the past week, Puss had thought he'd get to see Kitty again, after that once magical night at the Glitter Box, but as it had turned out, Kitty, _was, _as a matter of fact, a bad kitty, and played hard to get. He didn't know if he even would see her again. For all Puss knew, the alluring beauty could have played him even then, but he didn't mind, for him knew he'd probably meet her again. A pretty cat like her, Puss knew surely wouldn't be able to stay away forever.

With a sigh of boredom, Puss leapt into a dark alley below him and started into it. Despite it being dark, his natural night vision as a cat made it extremely easy for Puss to see where he was going.

He walked along the dark path, his footsteps echoing in the darkness, and the occasional squeaks of the mice that shuffled by his feet sounding from around him. Eventually, Puss saw a small light in the distance, and his eyes widened with delight at the sight of it. He began his advance again, and the squeaking of the mice around him became replaced by the faint sound of music playing, and it became louder as Puss came closer. He eventually stopped at a doorway at the end of the alley and grinned, before he pushed open both of the wooden doors boldly, and disappeared inside.

He didn't emerge until about ten minutes later, with a wooden cup of milk in one paw this time. He drank his entire milk in just a few seconds, and tossed the wooden cup into a garbage can beside him, licking his whiskers as he exited the alley. The ginger feline walked out of the darkness, feeling free and happy again, as he sighed with satisfaction. But as he started to walk, and alarming voice made him stop in his footsteps. "Halt!"

As Puss turned his head to see where the voice had been coming from, he found himself staring face to face with the Commander of the Guard. Puss purred with amusement as cocked his head to the side challengingly. "Buenos Tardes Comandate, care to tell me what you would like on this fine dias?" Puss asked with a sly grin, as one paw clutched his sword. He already knew where the conversation was headed, but he didn't mind. After all, he could use a good fight to make his day.

"Puss in Boots, you are under arrest for the previous robbery of San Ricardo, and resisting arrest!" The commander declared, as four other guards helped surround him, and form a circle with the commander, their pikes and swords readied. "You really thought we wouldn't find you, you estupdio gato? We haven't forgotten your past crimes, and now it is time for you to pay! Are you really prepared to make that bounty on your furry little head go up even further?" Comandate challenged. Puss chuckled and drew his sword. "As a matter of fact I am, Comandate," he said with another challenging grin as he readied his sword.

Comandate's mustache twitched and he snickered. "Then you will pay with your death!" At that exact moment, two guards on each side of the circle yelled a battle cried and lunged at Puss, who leaped high into the air, just as they had extended their pikes, which whooshed through the air harmlessly. Puss swished his sword around and cut the end of one of the pikes, and ran alongside it, doing a roundhouse kick to the guard's helmet making him stagger backwards into a nearby flower stand. Puss maneuvered between another's pike and deflected an incoming sword strike from another guard, before forcing his sword arm to the side with a simple push. The Comandate growled, and lunged at Puss with fury, only to have his attack reflected away, and the ginger cat then leapt on another soldier's head. The soldier staggered backwards and to the side, struggling to get Puss off, until when of the guards foolishly decided to try to swish Puss off, only to accidently smack the guard in the head with his pike right as Puss had jumped off, and the guard fell backwards into the river below him. With two guards out of the picture, Puss grinned and turned around to face the Comandate and his two remaining guards. "Care to join the fiesta gentlemen?" He smirked, eying the commander's gaze. The commander narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth in anger, before shoving both of his remaining guards forward. "Kill him!" He shouted in rage, pointing his sword at Puss. Puss ran straight ahead at them both, his sword readied determinedly. But the last second, Puss leaped into the air, right as the guards brought out there pikes. They whooshed through the air, just barely touching the bottoms of his boots, as Puss lunged at the Comandate, his sword readied. But right before he could reach him, the commander's metal fist suddenly smacked him across the face, knocking Puss right into the stone bridge. Puss tried his best to sit up, but the concussion from hitting the ground had managed to daze him long enough for the guards to ready their pikes on him. Comandate grinned and approached him with his sword, admiring his metal fists. "I guess we will be taking you alive after all," he said, "And this time, you are under arrest, for good."

Puss lowered his head in defeat, knowing that there was truly no other way for him to escape unharmed.

But right when things seemed to turn in the guard's favor, something hit of the guards hard in the head, knocking him into the river. The Comandate turned right around to see what had caused this. "What the-" Suddenly, ash hit him in the face, making him yell out in pain and drop his sword, to try and get it out, giving the assailant enough time to knock him and his remaining guard out. That's where Puss scarcely heard the voice. "Sorry boys, but I don't have time to play now."

Puss' eye vision started to clear up, where he started to make out a strangely familiar black and white figure…. Almost catlike. _No- it couldn't be her. _Puss thought to himself. "K- Kitty?" He asked almost in disbelief, though his voice was drowsy sounding from the concussion. _I must have really had quite a kick in the head._

Sure enough, when his vision had cleared up a little better, it was her, Kitty Softpaws. And just like before, she was just as beautiful and seductive looking as before. With blue eyes like that, it had to be her for sure. Kitty nodded and grinned at Puss, kneeling down next to him. She then leaned forward and peaked him on the cheek lightly, making Puss eyes go round. He didn't know for sure if it was because of that, or the concussion at this point. "Hello again, Mr. Frisky two times," she told him, standing up from the ground a moment later. Puss finally managed to force himself to stand up from the ground, and he was able to see again. "That was quite a kick in the head you took there," Kitty remarked, as if reading his mind. Puss made himself crack a small grin. "Miss Softpaws, how nice to make your acquaintance once again," he said with a purr.

"Indeed," Kitty agreed, "And to think that we only saw each other just a week ago….. quite a night we had that evening," she added with a returned seductive purr, as she circled him. That's when Puss realized, that once again, Kitty was wearing his hat, just like in their previous meetings. He smirked and grinned at her again. "Still being a bad kitty again as usual I see?" He remarked back.

If he didn't know any better, he could've sworn she had blushed in that sly little smile of hers. "Come on furry lover, stop changing the subject," she urged with a laugh, "You know you've wanted to see me….."

Puss couldn't stop himself from purring, as he approached her slowly. "Maybe I have, is that why a beautiful senorita such as yourself saved my life?" He asked.

Kitty let him get closer to her. "Maybe it is, after all, I haven't seen you for such a long time…. I just had to come all this way to see you again," she insisted.

Puss tried to lean forward so he could silently get his hat back, but Kitty noticed and maneuvered to the side playfully. "Not so fast Furry Lover, you'll have to catch me if you want it back," Kitty purred, before darting away. Puss grinned and gave chase a moment later. "Oh, so we're playing this game again Miss Softpaws? I can comply."

After he turned the corner of a building, Puss waited and watched her climb up a huge building with small, built in metal window seals that led all the way up to the roof. Puss then scaled it himself, climbing up with his claws, and using one of the metal windows to finally haul him to the top. He reached the edge and leaped up to the roof. Puss scanned the area a moment later, and just caught Kitty's tail disappear behind a stone chimney. He purred again, and darted up ahead, to find Kitty Softpaws, waiting for him, right behind it.

Puss put his hands behind his back respectfully and gazed into Softpaws crystal blue eyes. "So…. Have I earned my hat back yet?" He asked curiously with amusement.

He could hear Kitty purring again. "Hmmm….. not yet, there is still one thing that I want from you before I am satisfied," she insisted a moment later.

The ginger feline's eyes widened with interest. "And what would that be?" Puss asked, in a charming tone of voice.

Kitty gazed into his eyes and continued to purr. "Come a little closer, and I'll show you," she urged him seductively.

At that moment, Puss then understood what that was.

He took a few steps closer to her, and so did Kitty. Puss slowly reached for his hat, but at the same time, he found their faces getting closer together as he did this. Their lips then started to touch, as Puss' fingers came in contact with his feathered hat. He replaced it back onto his head, and Kitty puckered her lips against his, making him do the same in return to her. Puss then let his mouth sink against hers, and purred even louder with enjoyment as they kissed. He gently pushed his mouth against hers delicately, where he continued to kiss her repeatedly, but gently. Kitty didn't know how else to describe it... but it felt good when he kissed her, like she didn't have to fight anymore. Pus put his arms around Softpaws and pushed her against the chimney, while they both continued to kiss passionately. Kitty felt around his soft, orange fur as Puss kissed her, and he took pleasure in Softpaw's action. He kissed her more deeply, making the felines both purr loudly with pleasure when he did this, and Kitty moaned with equivalent pleasure as he deepened the kiss. A few minutes later before the two were done making out, and they took a step back from each other. Puss couldn't help smiling at Softpaws, as he felt along her soft, furry face with one ginger paw, where he kissed her again lightly on the lips, making her do the same thing again to him. "I love you, Kitty Sofpaws," he purred.

Kitty purred back. "I was wondering when you would say that," she insisted, giving him another kiss. "And if I do say so, I find myself feeling the same way about you, Puss in Boots," she told him back, with that same seductive gaze in her eyes that she always had around him.

"Perhaps, we should meet somewhere more… private later on, Miss Softpaws? Perhaps on the roof of the Glitter Box?" Puss recommended.

"I happen to like that idea, but whatever shall we do there, with just the two of us?" Kitty asked in a flirting-like way.

"I'm sure I can think of something," Puss replied simply, with another, charming smile.

Kitty leaned closer to Puss and gave him a parting kiss on the mouth, before she came to the edge of the building. "I will look forward to our next meeting then, Furry Lover," she said, blowing him a kiss, before jumping down from the building once more.

After she had left, Puss felt himself suddenly become energized again. He wasn't bored anymore, and he sure did look forward to that meeting with Softpaws. But as he watched her live, he couldn't help thinking: _Now ain't that a kick in the head?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you thought of it, and if it was similar to the song in any way. ;D<strong>


	3. Ending Dance

**This is my first request. Credit goes to Kamikakes! Hope you like it dude! ;) The one shot takes place after the dance that Puss and Kitty have at the end of the movie.**

* * *

><p><strong>One shot #2: Ending Dance<strong>

**Rated: K (Or G)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There was simply no descriptive enough words Puss could use to describe what he was feeling, the minute Kitty had dipped that feathered hat of his, and kissed him. Warmness, that was the first, and best feeling of all. Not to mention surprise, and pleasure. He enjoyed the feeling of his lips against hers- something he longed to feel sense the day they'd discovered the golden eggs. The warm feeling engulfed his own, and washed over his fur, making him and his own love purr with pleasure at the feel of it. He deepened the kiss, making Kitty purr even more, and they didn't retract until a few seconds later. Kitty replaced his hat on his head, and Puss moved her back up so she could stand.<p>

The other cats cheered wildly at the well done dance, and yowled with joy. They all clapped with applause for a few more moments, and cheered a little longer, before they'd gone back to their regular activates, just like that.

The attractive thief smiled at him, while purring seductively, making her look and sound all the more alluring to Puss.

"Well, I must say Furry Lover, that was quite- enjoyable."

They both chuckled at this briefly, and Puss smiled mischievously at her comment.

"But I highly doubt we'd have been able to get very far without that happening, now would we?" Puss remarked.

"You are probably right on that one," Kitty replied, letting her words roll of her tongue smoothly and delicately, her Spanish accent echoing perfectly.

They both seemed to be awkwardly quiet, but neither seemed to mind. After all, the two were still trying to process what had just happened in those few moments they danced. That wasn't any small peak on the check, like Kitty had nearly done to Puss before. It was a full on kiss, and she couldn't deny that. A heartwarming, enjoyable, kiss. It was as if the air pressure around them had suddenly changed after that one moment. As if the world was somehow any…. different, then before.

Then, Puss came up with the question to answer all questions ahead of them.

"So… Kitty Softpaws, if you do not mind me asking, what happens now?" He stretched.

She blushed a little, and leaned against a railing in the bartender's stand next to her, widening her eyebrows a little. "That is the question isn't it?" she repeated, gazing ahead at the doorway behind him, as if thinking about her options carefully. She looked back over to Puss, smiling again this time. "I wish I knew. I _was_ here for the gold, but a certain handsome ginger gato, turned me around," she purred.

Puss let her get closer to him again, much to his pleasure, and she stopped at his chest area.

"Perhaps we should retire to somewhere more….. private? So we can discuss this without prying eyes of course," Puss assured her.

"Sounds good to me," Kitty replied simply.

The two felines darted out the cat sized doorway of the Cantina, and into the alleyway which led to it. Puss looked around moment. _No one in sight, purrrrfect. _He thought to himself.

"So…. about what happens next?" Puss repeated. "I know where my path lies after all this, but I wonder…. where does Miss Softpaws' path lie?"

Kitty leaned forward- as if to give him an answer, and kissed him on the lips lightly. Puss did the same in return, not wanting to pull away from her.

"Puss….. I know where I belong now. I did say I was all about the gold, and to be honest, I still am, but at the same time….. I want you. I don't just want the gold anymore, I want you, and you alone," Kitty whispered. "Humpty thought I only wanted the gold, and I knew you thought so at one point too, but that isn't true. When I saw those guards take you… I couldn't turn my back away."

Puss brushed a ginger paw lightly along the side of her soft face and smiled lightly, before withdrawing. "Senorita, what you choose to do is not up to me. I- care greatly about you, but what happens next is up to you," Puss told her shyly.

Kitty looked a-taken back at the comment, as her expression turned to a rather normal one, as if she were thinking hard.

"Then….. I pick you."

That was where Puss' found Kitty's lips meeting his once again, much to his pleasure. She moved back from him after the kiss, and gazed him right into his green eyes.

"Puss I- ive been wanting to say this for a while now, but I-" Kitty stopped momentarily in mid-sentence, struggling to say her next words. Her perfect Spanish accent cut off near the end of her words, signaling that what she had to say was indeed something she hadn't said before, something unique, something…...

"I love you, Furry Lover." Something life changing.

Kitty made herself smile shyly again, and purred seductively, as Puss' mouth slowly started to form a grin of satisfaction, and something else she'd seen in his eyes when he'd kissed her in the Cantina: Love.

"And I feel the same way, Miss Softpaws," Puss stretched charmingly, also purring with equivalent flatter.

Kitty grinned slyly. "Then come here, Mr. Friskie Two Times," she purred, before lunging forward and burrowing her mouth in Puss' for the second time. Except this time, she didn't need to hide behind a hat.

* * *

><p><strong>Requests are <span>always<span> open! ;D Please be sure to share you thoughts and review! I will try as hard as I can to keep Puss and Kitty in character, but their are a few one shots of my own, (Which I will post later in the month) that may break that rule. **

**Please, don't be shy, I don't care if you are a random stranger or a friend i know, just give me any request you have for a one shot, and I will see what I can do! **


End file.
